Flashback
by Pretty-In-Samon-Pink
Summary: For Hermione Granger, life just keeps repeating. Will it improve or will everything she's ever worked for go down the drain? First ever fic, Help and review!


A/N: Hi all. This is my first ever fic, so please review i need to know what i'm doing wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry Potter. That goes for all chapters.

Hermione granger walked as quietly as she could down the dark and echoing halls of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. It was scary for her to think that this might possibly be the last time ever she walked down halls and up rotating stair cases. After all that had happened in this magnificent school she was leavening.

As she continued to find her way back up to her common room, she remembered the events of the past 2 years. Her life had revolved. She was back to the start again.

Flashback............

The Gryffindor common room was a great place to go if you were feeling down. With it's large cushy chairs and the constant greeting of people nestled in them, it was the perfect place to lift you spirit. There or in dean's bed. Yep, guess who grew up to be hotty. He had become the Gryffindor man whore and he was proud of it. He earned his title in sixth year, when he was court in a compromising situation with a certain Parkinson. Ever since then, they have been known as the 'people of the night'. Hermione, like most girls in her year, had had a ride. Just a little secret, it wasn't all that good. But apparently it's better the second time, we'll see.

So sixth year started with that little event, nothing much. Slowly everyone got back into the pattern of things and adjusted to the feeling of being a 6th year. Hermione had duties, being the gryfindore prefect and all. All she basically had to do was patrol on certain nights, it changed with her schedule. Basically if she was to busy, she's go tell one of the other 3 prefects, usually it was padma Pital. They had become good friends, padma and Hermione, since they shared a common room and bathroom and where in many advanced classes together.

So right now, I was on patrol, all she was doing was walking around the halls of Hogwarts searching for lost or naughty students. Naughty in the suss and un-suss way. I was on my last hour and all I'd court was one fifth year who was making a potion in the 3rd floor bathrooms. That brought back memories. The girl explained she was just making a practical joke and left. So I pulled the plug in the sink and down went the blue-grey liquid. What a waste.

I made my way back to the bedroom, changed and went to bed. What and un-eventful night. I was in a dazed mood. Not paying attention to anything, even when I woke up. But that all changed after the shower.

After my shower, I did the usual before school activities of changing and gather my books. I headed down to breakfast and sat in my usual spot between Harry and Ron.

'Morning Hermione' Both said in unison. The usual greeting.

'Morning Harry and Ron. You'd better eat fast, we have Dada with a new teacher and I dead curious to see who it is.'

'Oh, its just some old lady, Cho thinks she might be crazy. Apparently she's always drunk and screams at invisible cats or something.....' Harry said.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but had to close it to prevent food spilling out onto the table.

'Ron! That disgusting! Someone needs to teach you some table manners. What ever happened to eating with your mouth closed and speaking _after_ you swallowed' I said in a surprised and slightly annoyed tone.

Harry laughed as well as majority of the gryfindore table. Ron blushed as red as his hair. I grinned at him and he grinned back. The golden trio, still surviving. I got up, explaining that I was a punctual person and I had no intention of eating a third of the table as the Harry and Ron had. I left the hall, grinning widely with a spring in my step.

I headed up the 6 staircases necessary to get to the Defence against dark arts classrooms. When I got to the room, there was only two people already there, some random huflepuff and Malfoy. I greeted the Huffle Puff and ignored Malfoy. As ya do. I looked his way, he glared and me and I gave him my daggers. What a lovely relationship we had. Chemistry people, true chemistry.

Slowly more and more people filled the classroom until it was full. Everyone except Pansy. I looked around, most people were on the edge of their seats, waiting in anticipation for the arrival of our newest and apparently crazy teacher. The only person not excited, apart from myself, was Malfoy. Big surprise there, the only emotion he ever showed was anger.

Soon the time came and Ms. Kevlar entered the room. On the outside she appeared normal. Then she spoke......

'Gooooooooooood mourning my little munchies, Are you all excited about today's lesson?' No one replied 'Not in a very talkative mood today are we? That's understandable, your probably a little nervous with all these cats looking at you eh? Don't worry thou, they'll just sit and watch, only do they move when a child is bad.'

Everyone (bar Malfoy) looked around the room expecting to see cats hanging from the curtains on the windows to the left, or sitting on the ceiling fans. But there where non, Cho as right she _was _crazy.

The rest of the lesson followed much the same. Kevlar constantly calling the class kiddie names and blaming everything on the cats. Yes, the invisible cats. Class ended and I walked out. Lunchtimes had been extended and were now 1hour and 10 minutes, just enough time to eat and play. If you were a first year. I spent almost all of that time in the library reading and revising text books for my advanced classes. It felt like only minutes when the bell went. Its repetitive ring a constant reminder I should be making my way to the green houses for Herbology.

The squishy rooms were packed full when I entered. Everyone stood around 2 big blue tables which had little wooden barriers so each student could work without fear of someone spilling something and it getting all over their own work. The barriers were only 25cm high perfect for their purpose.

Professer sprout had called in sick, so we had Dumbledore. Yep, I was being taught by a genius. Apparently I had him for advanced Dada too.

'This Semester' Dumbledoors clear voice cut through that of the students ' We will be studying Muggle plants'

This got him a few looks. People didn't want to learn about muggle stuff. Muggles were boreing.

'Today we will study the Simple flowers, the pansy and Lilly' Few people muttered 'Please come and collect one of each, a scalpel and tissues from the front desk, and go back to your spot' He said, tone rising over the noise of the students.

The class did as they were told and paused, waiting for further instruction.

'Ah' He was pleased at the class 'Now, if you look on the desks, you will notice a booklet in the right hand corner, that had further instruction for the dissection. Please complete this by half past and be packing up at 35 past. If you have any questions, come and find me, I will be in the back room' And he left.

I open the book of instructions and followed. It was a very basic and boring lesson.

The one person who seemed to enjoy it was Neville. I finished early, so started helping others around the class. At 35 past, I stoped and returned to my place. Dumbledore returned and touched the black board with his wand, words appeared. Homework. Lots of homework. Enough to force me to a Padma to do patrol. We were dismissed.

I sprinted up to padma's room, but go there to find a note on her door...

_Dear Hermione,_

_If your reading this, then you obviously need me to do Patrol for you. But guess what.... I can't I'm already doing it for Justin. Sorry but first in best dressed. You're going to have to ask Mr. I-don't- ever-show-emotion. Sorry sweetie._

_Luv Padma_

_Bugger. _OkI only have 40 minutes till I really must start Herbology. I ran across the room and Slamed my fist as hard as I could against the door reading _Malfoy_. No one answered. Ok. I tried the knob and it worked. Feeling guilty I entered Malfoys room.

It was _huge. _Every thing was green or silver. He had windows all along 2 sides of his room, all covered with luch green Curtains, preventing any light from entering. It wasn't just the size and colour of this room that amazed me, it was that he had 3 doors exiting the room. I called his name, but didn't hear a sound. I called again. But still nothing. Then I heard the faint sound of music. I walked up to the door which it was coming from and slowly opened...........


End file.
